


𝑨 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆

by Dr_shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-existent drarry, Only feelings, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unknown Love, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_shipper/pseuds/Dr_shipper
Summary: This flower of love between Harry and Draco had been growing for eleven years. When it finally bloomed , it was beautiful , fiery and delicate.But who knew that as soon as it opened, it will be withered and destroyed.When Harry finally realised this love, it was already too late. All that remained was the withered, dried, brown petals of that once vibrat flower. Even so, Harry treasured it, cherished it.Even if he knew that he will never have the man from whose tears this flower was nourished.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 12





	𝑨 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆

The great hall was filled and bustling. Everyone present dressed in satin and silk, in coats and suits. It seemed luxurious and festive . Merriment was mixing in the air like the fragrance of freshly baked cookies. 

Albus and Scorpius were leisurely sitting in the corner at the side, happily playing and chatting with their friends and acquaintances. Now at the age of 16, both were growing into handsome young men , much like their fathers. Albus was chatting with the person beside him , mentioning about the upcoming international exchange programme for supernaturals, all the while one of his arms was tightly around the slim waist of Scorpius as the pale boy excitedly threw one card after another on the table in front, fixated on winning.

The Yule ball of this year was a grand one. Current students and numerous allumnies were all present and that included the Potter and Malfoy families.

On the stage at the front, the curtains suddenly started shifting drawing the attention of the audience down . 

As the curtains drew, what they saw was the handsome visage of the Head auror, Harry Potter, illuminated by a single spot light on the dark stage sitting on a small stool to the slight left of the stage. A mic stand was in front of him, holding the mic steadily near his lips.

Everyone immediately had their rapt attention on him as soon as he appeared. 

Harry, sitting on the stage, drew a long breath . And the charming gentle voice of his echoed throughout the hall, entering the ears of numerous young and old .

" 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒑𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒍 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒊'𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 "

The silence rang out, everyone in the daze of the deep voice. His voice was hoarse and deep . It was a voice who had experienced hardships. This voice had many times passed good news and revealed bad ones as well.

Harry slowly continued.

  
" 𝑹𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒚 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍 𝒊'𝒎 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉.”  


The slow beat of music slowly accompanied the voice as it told it's story.

  
" 𝑭𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒇𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒕  
𝑺𝒑𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕  
𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒇𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕, 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉 "  


Eyes grew wide as the people in the audience heard these words. They were finally understanding why there was a grieving tone in the melody. This man was telling them, showing them a small piece of his soul. A piece that had been there for years, for most of his life. A piece that hurt him the most.

  
" 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑 ?  
𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 ?  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒎 𝒊 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓  
𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘…."  


The guitar in the background gave a forceful and painful strum.

  
" 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒔𝒊𝒏 ?  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊, 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 ?  
𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒎 𝒊 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 ?  
𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘…."  


The music continued and people thought of these questions asked to each and everyone of them. What would they do ? If asked out loud all of them would say that they would happily accept his faults. But in their hearts, they themselves knew that no they wouldn't. They would criticize him, judge him, label him. That was the truth. They were all aware of it.

Suddenly another spotlight lit , showing the tall figure of Draco Malfoy . His eyes closed as he silently sat there, feeling and mixing with the sorrowful melody. Slowly opening his eyes, his lips parted and a beautiful but hurting voice travelled through the space.

" 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 15 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒑𝒖𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒑𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒍  
𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒃𝒊𝒈 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒔 𝒊𝒇 𝒅𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔  
𝑴𝒂𝒅𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒄𝒕 𝒄𝒐𝒐𝒍,  
𝑼𝒑𝒔𝒆𝒕 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒚  
𝑳𝒊𝒇𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑, 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒖𝒑…."

The audience was even more shocked at Draco's appearance. But as they heard his words their disdain showed clearly. Some of them sneered with ugliness while some just scoffed mockingly . Amongst all of this, Draco didn't stop or waver , he just kept singing .

  
" 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏  
𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉  
𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊'𝒗𝒆  
𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒆  
𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒚  
𝒐𝒏𝒆  
𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒑 𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒆𝒓, 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒕  
𝒈𝒐  
'𝑪𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒊𝒏  
𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒍  
𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒔 , 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒊 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒊𝒕  
𝒈𝒐  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 …."  


Harry looked at the man beside him. He looked at the long hair , at the pale skin. He heard the enchanting voice, mixed with a flavour of tears and suppressed cries asking for help. He heard the broken voice of the broken man who had his entire soul crushed to the ground but still rose above from its ashes. The voice held pain and grief and utter resignation but it didn't lose that cold flame and trembling pride. He was Draco Malfoy and he never looked down . He always looked up, always looked forward, no matter the pain, the hurt, the scars.

As Harry gazed at the man , a pair of shining blue eyes met him. Harry did not dodge them. No, he held them tight, let them pierce in his heart and soul. Just like all those years back when they were just boys and not men.

He joined in the melody, Forming a captivating harmony of their two voices.

  
" 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑 ? 𝑶𝒉 (𝒐𝒉)  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 ,𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 ? (𝑰 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍)  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒎 𝒊 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 ?  
(𝑨𝒎 𝒊 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 ?)  
𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘  
(𝑳𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 )...."  


Harry stated into those eyes and found something peculiar , something familiar in them.

Ahhh...they were just like his, he realised. Those eyes held a certain forgotten longing, a certain regret as they looked at him. They held a hidden affection. A love that neither of them had realised that was there until it was too late. A love which had been growing slowly for eleven years before blooming beautifully. But who could have known that it would be plucked and destroyed just as it bloomed. And when he had finally found it , it had already withered. Even then, Harry still treasured those dried and browned petals . He still ,somedays, reminisced in the vibrance they once possessed.

Harry was sure that his own eyes held the same longing, the same regret.

He kept looking at those eyes, kept savoring the barely there heat he felt from the pale persona, kept hearing the sweet voice entwining with his own. This distance between them , if before, would have seemed a curse but now it seemed a blessing. Because this is the only proximity he will ever have from his forever beloved. The only proximity he still deserved….

  
“ 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒔𝒊𝒏 ? (𝒐𝒉)  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 ?( 𝒐𝒐𝒉)  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒎 𝒊 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 ?  
( 𝑨𝒎 𝒊 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 ?"  
𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘  
( 𝑶𝒉, 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 , 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉 )  
𝑩𝒂𝒃𝒚 , 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 ?  
( 𝑷𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍  
𝑶𝒉, 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 )"  


  
" 𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒅𝒂 𝑫𝒂  
𝑫𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒂 𝒅𝒂𝒅𝒂 𝑫𝒂  
𝑶𝒉 , 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍  
𝑮𝒐𝒅 ,𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 "  


As the song ended their blended voices and words dissolved as well. But it didn't sadden Harry because he still kept them eternally playing in his heart, infinitely harmonious.

A cheerful voice broke their dreamland made of glass and brought them back . Harry looked as a smiling pale youngman made his way towards Draco before tightly hugging him, calling , " Father !"

Draco happily hugged him back as he patted the boys head lovingly.

Scorpius gleefully said, " That was amazing ! I never knew you sing so well !"

Draco merrily smiled at his son as Scorpius continued , " When did you plan all this ? I didn't even know when you and Mr.Potter became such good friends !"

And Draco answered , " Nothing of that kind, Scorpius. It was a request from professor Neville. Said that the person scheduled had suddenly caught a cold "

" Ohh" said Scorpius and further told Draco about what he did and who he say today.

At the same time Harry felt another voice called out to him, " Dad ?"

He looked back to see Albus observing him and Harry knew that his son saw the emotions in his eyes. He didn't say anything, he just softly smiled back. 

Even if everyone said that his son was the same as him , Harry knew that his son will never be the same. Harry had lost something precious , he had lost it forever. But his son…. His son was smarter , braver . He was better than Harry. He didn't lose that precious treasure , Albus had gripped that treasure tightly such that he would never let go. Harry knew that . Albus still had and will always have Scorpius. While Harry can never have Draco.

Below the stage, Ginny silently looked at her husband. She sadly watched how her husband looked at another man with such eyes , such emotions when she knew that she never did and never will have those same eyes on her.

Yes, her husband loved her, he cherished her even. But that infatuation, that obsession, that longing and love Harry had for that traitor even when he knew that he can never have him… And Ginny knew that she would never have that same gaze from Harry. 

But it was enough ….. it was enough as long as he still hugged her, still kissed her. It was enough as long as he kept the vows he took the day he married her. 

So what ?...... So what if he didn't love her as much . He was still her husband anyways.

Harry walked down the stage , silently walking with his son to talk with the friends, old and new. That night he always had his eyes on one person, constantly looking out for him.

At the end of the party as he walked out, Harry's eyes stopped on the moonlit the lone figure of Draco , like a moon in a starless cloudy night , standing at a distance. And as if feeling his stare, another pair of eyes met his. 

The spell was woven and enchantment wrought. As they stared at one another, Harry didn't know how much time had gone by . 

Draco looked at him and suddenly his blue eyes narrowed slightly as a bittersweet smile graced his lips.

He smiled at Harry . 

At that moment , Harry felt as if tears will be spilling any second from his eyes. 

His smile… somehow his smile conveyed emotions greater than words . It felt like a confession . It felt like a unheard and untold, " I love you"

Harry silently smiled back but he knew what he wanted to convey, " I love you too"

Draco swiftly turned around as if he couldn't bear looking at Harry's smile, but Harry caught the single beady tear that slid down his cheeks. It shined like a star beneath the moonshine.

Harry slowly walked away, going his way hoping that one day their paths might cross again. His strangled voice echoed with untold affection as it sang with a deep sorrow,

  
" 𝐴 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒  
𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑢𝑛𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑜  
𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖 𝑒𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡  
𝑊𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑣𝑜𝑤 ...  


  
𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑖 𝑎𝑚 𝑎𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑑  
𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑦  
𝑆𝑜 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑟  
𝐷𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦…."  


The pale figure of his beloved smilingly looked at Harry's slowly disappearing back . Crystal tears ran down Draco's cheeks like rivers of stars but his lips never lost the bittersweet smile. A single withering phrase still echoed in the black night even after that wide lonely back disappeared

  
"𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 ……"  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers !
> 
> So it was an angsty one this time . How was it ? Were the emotions portrayed properly ? I really spent a hell of time trying to write it in such a way that all the feelings were correctly conveyed to you all. Please tell me if it worked !!!!
> 
> Answer in the comments!!!!! **_And Have a nice day !!!!!!_**
> 
> \- Dr. Shipper


End file.
